Loving Life
by Moonstar4life95
Summary: Teddy and Victoire are entering their sixth year of Hogwarts soon, and the two seventeen year old love birds want to go a step further in their relationship, but Teddy doesn't know if she's ready, and he wonders if it'd last, since they're so young.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't take credit for the Harry Potter series.**

**Author's Note: Teddy and Victoire are my favorite next generation characters 3 Please enjoy the first chapter and review! :)**

Outside raged a violent and quite frightening thunderstorm. Thunder boomed and shook the glass of the windows, causing cats to screech and owls hoot. Rain poured, making it impossible to see what was two feet away from you, but as it slid down the glass of the windows it looked like the tears of angels, as mothers often put it to their young. It was only five in the afternoon, but it looked five hours later due to the dark storm outside.

It was the end of summer break for the students of Hogwarts, and already it had been raining more than half the break so far, which was disappointing to the Quidditch players or lovers. But Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley didn't mind, not at all. Not one bit.

Teddy Lupin was born shortly after Easter in 1998. That May was also the year his parents had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been named after his grandfather, who had been killed by Snatchers. Like his mother, Tonks, he turned out to be a Metamorphmagi, and his father, Remus Lupin, had been relieved to see that he wasn't a werewolf like himself. Although, near the full moon Teddy can be quite the grump, and throughout the year he enjoys his meat on the rare side, but that's as far as it gets.

Victoire Weasley is Teddy Lupin's beautiful, part veela girlfriend. Her parents, Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley are the reason why Tonks finally declared her love for Remus publicly. Throughout the years, Bill and Fleur helped Harry raise Teddy. Bill had been hurt by a werewolf during the Battle of Hogwarts, and like Teddy, he wasn't a werewolf, but he did prefer rare meat and was grumpy around the full moon.

But history is history, let us leave the past in the past. Teddy and Victoire were snuggled up on the couch at Victoire's house near the water. Bill and Fleur had gone to visit Harry and Ginny to see their three children; James, Albus, and Lily.

The power had gone out, but neither Teddy nor Victoire could use magic to restore it, due to the fact that they were still under age.

The seventeen year old girl was squished against the side of the couch, her head resting on her boyfriend of six years' chest, her arm across his waist, and one long, slender leg was lazily covering his so she wouldn't feel so crowded. Her silvery blonde hair was away from her face and over her shoulder as Teddy ran his fingers through it awkwardly since her head was on his chest. Her light blue eyes were closed, and her lips were curved in a smile. Because of the veela blood in her, Victoire was more beautiful than the average girl, and could easily entrance and seduce.

Teddy matched her age and was currently taking up most of the room on the couch even though he tried moving as close to the edge as he could. He was a lean but slightly muscular guy and was a little pale, but not in an unhealthy way. At the moment, he had deep, dark purple hair and dark twinkling eyes. Because he was a Metamorphmagi, he was able to change his looks. But he never changed the color of his eyes because it was the one thing both his parents shared.

Instead of running his fingers through Victoire's hair, he flitted his fingers across Victoire's tiny stomach.

"You need to eat more, or soon you'll be so small you'll just disappear…won't that be a tragedy?" Teddy teased in a low mumble, tired from listening to the loud rumble of thunder and the soothing pound of rain.

"Mmm. Well, you need to shave more, or you might just turn out to be a werewolf. Won't _that _be a tragedy?" Victoire teased back, opening her eyes to gaze up at him, her own voice in a light murmur, fingers brushing against the light stubble on his jaw.

Teddy smiled, taking her hand and touched his lips to each of her fingers.

"That _would _be a tragedy…because then I would just have to…eat you all up…" Teddy said, suddenly rolling over on top of her.

Victoire grunted at the sudden weight of him on top of her, but Teddy playfully brushed his tongue against her ear and mumbled into it,

"And you _are _quite delicious."

Victoire giggled, more awake now.

"Oh am I? Well, I'd never let you leave hungry.." Victoire flirted.

Teddy growled in response, bringing his lips over to hers. Victoire melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She slipped her tongue in sweetly and Teddy fought for dominance, but Victoire won. He put his arms under her, pulling her closer as he hugged her waist, eyes closed, and kissed her more passionately.

Victoire's stomach filled with butterflies as it always did whenever she managed to get Teddy to have some fun. She felt something hard press against her leg and opened her eyes, looking up into Teddy's face. His eyes were still closed as he kissed her warmly and she kept up with him as she tentatively reached out to touch Teddy's hard on covered by his jeans.

She had just barely brushed it with her fingers when Teddy spazzed, and immediately let go of her, pulling away and sitting up, like he always did if he got too carried away, or if she touched him.

Teddy ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at his knees. Victoire sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears as she watched him. After a few moments of watching him, she apologized.

"I'm sorry, Teddy."

Teddy didn't say anything for a minute. He was madly in love with Victoire and secretly intended to propose to her once they finished their years at Hogwarts, but he was scared. He didn't want to go too far with her because he knew of all the things that could happen. Since they had been dating since their first year of Hogwarts, when they were eleven, and she had snogged him at the train station, he knew she was a virgin. Teddy didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want to impregnate her. Not only would she be a target at school, but her father would probably murder him, and Harry would probably be extremely disappointed in him, and maybe even angry.

Besides that, Victoire was _so _innocent. Sure she's seductive and all that, but it's because she's part veela. Teddy didn't think she was ready, and he didn't think he was either. They were both only seventeen.

A few of Teddy's friends made fun of him because they had been dating for six years and had never had sex. They told him if he wouldn't have regular sex, or he was afraid of impregnating her, he could always have oral or anal. But Teddy ignored it. He still insisted they weren't ready for all that. He wouldn't lie however, he _was _curious, and he _did _want her to touch him and maybe even give him a blowjob, but he refused. Teddy couldn't explain it. He just didn't think she was ready, and he didn't want to hurt her.

Finally he turned to her,

"Victoire, I love you. You know that. I just… I just don't want to hurt you. And what would your parents say?"

Victoire fixed her shirt and sighed,

"I don't care what they'd say Teddy, because I love you, too. If I didn't, I would never even kiss you, let alone-"

She was cut off by Bill and Fleur suddenly appearing back into the house. Victoire turned and saw Teddy was already a safe enough distance away on the couch, and he was looking out the window. Bill pulled out his wand and with a flick the power was back. Fleur smiled at Victoire and disappeared off into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Bill went over to Victoire and pecked his daughter on the forehead.

"Hey guys, how're you? How long ago did the power go off?" Bill asked, ruffling Teddy's hair.

"Hi dad. It went off about ten minutes ago." Victoire answered. The power had in fact gone off almost right after they had left, which was about two hours ago, but they needn't know that.

"Oh, that's not too bad. Are you staying over tonight, Teddy?" Bill asked, turning to face Teddy again.

Teddy smiled up at him, "No. I wish I could, but I promised I'd fly with James tomorrow first thing in the morning since it's supposed to be nicer out. He wants to practice Quidditch before school starts back up. So I'm going to stay at my house tonight." he answered.

Like his dad and grandfather, James was a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was brilliant at it as well. Teddy was the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Victoire had tried out for Beater, but was beaten by another girl. She promised Teddy she'd try again next year, however.

"Sounds alright to me, tell James that I said he did great this year." Bill answered, smiling back. He turned to Victoire.

"Tomorrow you're going with your mother to get your school supplies and new cloaks; the list came in this morning." he told her.

"Okay." Victoire replied, twirling a strand of silky hair with her finger.

When she was younger, her parents fought over which school she'd go to, Hogwarts or Beauxbaton. Finally, Bill convinced Fleur to let Victoire go to Hogwarts, that way she'd be with their friend's children, and Teddy.

"Are you at least staying for dinner, Teddy?" Victoire asked, looking at him hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. I really have to go back. I promised I'd help Ginny cook." Teddy answered, standing up and fixing his shirt. He smiled at her, showing that he wasn't leaving because he was mad. He bent down and kissed Victoire lightly, then hugged her. Victoire hugged him back tightly.

Once Teddy pulled away, he gave a hug to Bill, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

"Okay, have a good one, Ted." Bill responded, patting his back.

"You, too."

And with that, Teddy disappeared.

Victoire sighed, laying back down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, her hands crossed on her stomach.

Later on that evening, after Teddy finished eating dinner with the Potters and had showered and brushed his hair and teeth, he lay in bed to sleep early. It was one in the morning now, and he still couldn't fall asleep. He knew he'd be exhausted tomorrow, but he kept thinking of Victoire, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings by sitting up yet again. Maybe he'd end up going a bit farther, just to give her some relief.

Teddy remembered her tentatively reaching out and trying to touch him.

The thought of her touching him instantly got him hard. He closed his eyes, his hand drifting towards his waistband. He thought of her naked on her hands and knees, looking up at him pleadingly. Her silvery hair draped over her shoulders, and her hand reaching out towards him.

Teddy tore his pants and boxers down, grabbing his heated and erect penis, massaging it to relieve himself with a groan. He pictured Victoire doing this and ground his teeth as he massaged himself harder, his hands slick with pre-cum.

The image of Victoire's breasts dangling, waiting to be held, finally sent him into his orgasm, cum covering his sheets, blanket, and hand. He saw stars and a cry escaped his lips. Exhausted, he fell asleep.

The next day, Teddy found himself dressed in a black tank top and a pair of loose jeans. His hair was now dark blue and the stubble on his cheeks were more visible. He still hadn't gotten around to shaving yet. He smiled as he soared the air on his broom, the breeze relaxing him. He glanced over at James, grinning.

James had Harry's hair, but Ginny's eyes. He was swerving through the air, performing nose dives and flips, cheering in excitement. It was the first day that they had been able to go out flying, due to the weather they'd been having.

Teddy didn't know what he loved more; life or love itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't take credit for the Harry Potter books or movies, or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys :) So I haven't updated in a while, which is why I worked a little harder on this one. It's almost midnight, so hopefully I didn't make too many errors. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

After flying for about two hours with James, Teddy landed, his feet touching the soft grass. He placed his broom against the shed and adjusted his pants before stretching. James landed beside him a few moments later, following Teddy's routine of placing his broom against the shed before stretching.

"That was so much fun! I can't wait to start back up again at school." James enthused, grinning up at his role model.

"It was, wasn't it? And don't worry champ, we'll be back on the Quidditch team before you know it. We got our school lists yesterday as a matter of fact." Teddy answered, smiling down at him.

"Speaking of school lists, are you going shopping with Victoire?" James asked, grinning wickedly. He, like Teddy, would never forget the day he saw him and Victoire snogging at the train station.

Teddy didn't answer right away, which surprised James. Usually when Victoire was mentioned, Teddy was acted as though the world was made of sunshine and daisies. James opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Teddy relieved him by smiling again and saying,

"Yeah, I think I am. She's going today with her mother. So I'll probably just shower and head on out."

James smiled and told him what Teddy often told him, "You go, tiger."

Teddy followed his word and headed on inside, walking up the stairs of the Potter household and to the bathroom that was the second door on the left. He shed off his clothes and climbed into the shower, not bothering to close the curtains. The door was locked, and him and James were the only ones home anyways.

Teddy turned the handle to the red mark, indicating that it was the hotter temperature of water, and stood under it, letting the water just flow over his fluffy hair and down his lean body. He closed his eyes, and wondered what to say to Victoire when he saw her. Which turned out to be earlier then he expected.

Teddy heard a loud crack and turned to see Victoire standing in the bathroom, staring at him wide-eyed, a flush creeping up her neck.

Teddy couldn't help but let out a shout of surprise, stumbling, and fell down in the bathtub. Victoire gasped and rushed over to the shower, turning off the water and knelt down, peering down at him, trying not to look below his waist.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Teddy, are you alright?" Victoire asked, guilty.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing in my bathroom anyways?" Teddy asked, not too guilty about how grumpy he sounded. Anyone would sound irritated after slipping in the shower.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come shopping with my mother and I today.. And if you meant it when you said everything was cool yesterday." Victoire muttered, casting her eyes away from him.

Teddy now felt bad for snapping at her, and grabbed the towel off the toilet, wrapping it around his waist before he stood up. He made sure he was alright and that he hadn't cut himself anywhere, then climbed out. He took Victoire's hand and helped her up.

"I was going to surprise you and show up without saying anything to you about it. And yes, Victoire, I swear to you, everything's cool. I was thinking about it all last night, and I realized that I was being selfish and totally unreasonable to you." Teddy told her, still holding her hand.

Victoire smiled, and Teddy was able to see the relief in her eyes.

"I can tell. You look so tired." Victoire said, touching a dark circle under his left eye gently.

Her touch seem to warm his whole body, even though he was freezing and covered in goosebumps from having been in hot water and now in cold air.

He smiled though and touched her cheek. He didn't stop her when she pressed her lips against his, not seeming to care that his face was wet, or that water was dripping from his bangs on her face. Teddy entangled his fingers through her silky hair, kissing her back warmly. He could tell Victoire was getting anxious, but he couldn't find it in himself to pull away. And it wasn't even an issue about Victoire. He wanted her, he wanted to show her how much he loved her, to prove that he wasn't mad at her or thought she was wrong.

Victoire was kissing him hungrily her tongue flicking the corners of his mouth as she trailed her hands across his chest, touching every part of skin she could reach: his arms, biceps, chest, abs, cheeks, neck. Teddy let out a growl and hoisted Victoire onto his hips, backing her into the wall. Victoire moaned, wrapping her legs around him. She pulled off her shirt, and Teddy's hard one grew harder as he looked at how the bra cupped her breasts perfectly. He continued kissing her fiercely for a minute or two longer, until he finally couldn't hold back any longer. He reached behind her back and fumbled with the clasps of her bra, finally able to unhook it, and pulled it off with his teeth.

Victoire was breathing more heavily, and she all but cried out when he kissed her breast. Teddy cupped his hand around her left breast, squeezing it, and flicking the nipple with his thumb and forefinger, feeling it harden. His tongue explored her right breast, teasing her by not going near her nipple. Victoire moaned, holding his head.

"Please, Teddy, please!" Victoire begged. He was excited to hear how husky her voice sounded, and obliged.

He took the perky rosebud into his mouth, licking it at first, then suckling it. Victoire gasped, moaning a bit louder, her legs tightening around him. He grazed his teeth against it before taking it in and stretched it. Victoire cried out, and felt her tremble around him. He let it go and switched to the other breast, repeating the process. Teddy felt her heat pressed against him, and tensed a little when she removed his towel.

Teddy slowly began to grind against her, even though she was still wearing her shorts. Victoire's breathing was low and shaky, and hitched. He slowly unbuttoned and unzippered her shorts after a hesitant thought, but he was too far gone to really think about what he was doing, and where.

He slipped a finger inside her, gasping at how wet she was, and began to explore the inside of her. Victoire was rolling her hips and gasping, her eyes half closed. He slid another finger in and began to tease and flick her clit. Victoire cried out, breathing heavily, thrusting against him. He flicked it harder and faster. She bucked, making noises he never heard her make. He teased it as fast and hard as he could, his arm and hand cramping, but it was worth it. Victoire finally screamed, bucking, and Teddy realized he had actually given her an orgasm. Victoire collapsed against him.

Teddy breathed heavily, resting his face in her shoulder. He heard the door open, and dropped Victoire, horrified and embarrassed. Standing there was James, looking worried at first, about to ask who screamed, then saw Teddy naked. James blushed a deep shade of red, and slammed the door shut, forgetting about the scream. Now he only thought he walked in on Teddy drying off from the shower or masturbating.

James himself only masturbated once so far. He had woken up with his penis erect and hard, and went to the bathroom, learning how to masturbate, and this he would never admit to anyone, but he had been thinking of the time when he had walked in Teddy's room to ask if he wanted to practice Quidditch, and saw him masturbating. Teddy hadn't even realized he was there. James at the time was too young to have sexual desires, but he stood in awe, seeing Teddy's muscular, sculpted back, his perfect bum from the side, and his hands stroking down his impressively large penis. James realized that he was invading on his privacy, and was extremely embarrassed about walking in on him, and quickly left.

Teddy looked down, noticing that Victoire hadn't even moved an inch from where he had accidentally dropped her. Her head was resting against the wooden cabinet, and her eyes opened, looking dazed, but content. He kneeled down beside her and she smiled.

"That.. Was amazing, Teddy." Victoire whispered.

Teddy grinned. If she was like this from him touching her, he wondered how she'd be during sex. He pushed the thought away and kissed her forehead, whispering,

"I love you, beautiful girl."

Xoxo.

A few hours later, after the two had cleaned up, gotten dressed, and had something to drink, they arrived in Diagon Alley with Fleur to do their school shopping. Harry had arrived at the house earlier, and was already there with James, Albus, and Lily who was finally going to Hogwarts. Fleur went over to Harry and Ginny with Bill, and the four caught up with each other as they led the three children towards Ollivanders to get Lily's wand. The kids were eating icecream and chatting excitedly about what house they thought Lily was going to get put in, and how long it would take before her wand chose her.

Meanwhile, Teddy and Victoire were holding hands and walking down the street, taking their time. They only had their books and new cloaks to get. They walked in silence, but it was a calm, not awkward one. They were both thinking about the bathroom incident. Teddy felt like a different person now. He now felt silly and immature for not wanting to do it earlier, for worrying about it. It was the most intriguing thing he had ever done, and he made Victoire happy. He would never stop Victoire again. Now he could proudly tell his friends that he had given a girl an orgasm.

Teddy couldn't wait until the end of this school year. This was their last year at Hogwarts, and he was planning on proposing to her after they graduated. Teddy wanted to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Victoire wanted to become a Healer.

After the battle at Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix had given Number 12 Grimmauld Place back to Harry, who left it to Teddy for when he graduated.

So Teddy thought it was reasonable enough. He loved her and wanted to be with her forever, they both knew what they wanted to do in life, and Teddy had a house. What could go wrong?

Famous last words.

They arrived at Flourish and Blotts to purchase their school books.

"Are you taking Herbology this year?" Victoire asked, squeezing Teddy's hand lightly.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to fill my extra class period with, so I decided Herbology wouldn't be so bad, especially since Neville is the professor." Teddy answered, smiling.

Neville Longbottom was a very close family friend, who was over every holiday, event, and basically whenever they invited him or he invited himself. He was a brilliant Herbology teacher as well, and patiently helped every student until they understood. Everyone loved the class and the professor. Except some of the arrogant, vulgar Slytherins, who believed Neville was a pussy and too soft. Oh well, like Harry said, there are bad eggs in every basket. Other then that, it was impossible to fail Herbology.

"Me too, except, I need to take it anyways. Besides, it's such an interesting course." Victoire said.

She turned around when she heard her name called, and Teddy followed suit. The voice belonged to her friend Chione Vitellia. Daughter of Cho Chang and Sawyer Vitellia. Chione was in Teddy and Victoire's year, and her mother had gone to Hogwarts with Harry, but Chione's father was a muggle.

Teddy never really had a particular liking to Chione. He thought she was quick to talk to people about certain things that weren't supposed to be spread around, had no problem with showing off her body, and thought in an understatement that she was slut. Personally, in his opinion, the only good thing about her was that she was attractive. But Victoire loved her and they were best friends, so Teddy didn't argue.

"Victoire! Teddy! I haven't seen you guys all summer!" Chione trilled, hugging Victoire and giving her a peck on each cheek. She hugged Teddy as well, and he noticed in discomfort that she made sure to press against him extra close.

"So, what have you two lovebirds been doing all summer? Anything.. Interesting?" Chione gushed.

But Teddy could see how eager and greedy she was, leaning in extra close to listen for any hints of sexual acts so she could pass it around to her little buddies. It made Teddy's blood rush.

"Absolutely nothing. Infact. I only saw her twice this summer. How about you Chione, how many guys- er, I mean people, excuse me, have you seen this summer?" Teddy returned cooly.

Chione seemed to recoil, and Victoire looked at him almost in irritation, but she also looked curious as to why he seemed so angry.

"Well, if you must know," Chione huffed, "I've gone to a number of parties and seen plenty of people. But I'm exhausted now, seeing as my social life can get quite busy sometimes, I haven't had a break all summer!" she seemed proud however.

Teddy on the other hand, thought she was ridiculous and didn't think she made much sense. He didn't let Victoire get a word in though, and said,

"That's good. Well, we should get going, we promised we'd meet up with friends at the Three Broomsticks later. Bye." Teddy said curtly, then took Victoire's hand again and led her to the counter.

Victoire gawked at Teddy, about to protest at the least that she didn't have her books, but then she realized that as Teddy had been talking, he had grabbed the books they both needed. He paid for both of theirs, and quickly led her out of the store without a word.

"Teddy what was that about?" Victoire asked, forcing him to stop walking.

"No offense, love, but I hate that girl. And I don't plan on having the entire school know about what we do or don't do alone, alright? " Teddy said, exasperated.

Victoire noticed that Teddy's hair had turned red, and she didn't try pushing it. She would at home however.

"Alright, whatever, let's just get our cloaks and meet up with everyone at the Three Broomsticks." Victoire said.

Teddy kissed her lightly and began walking towards the shop.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review, comment, subscribe, and again, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! :D I love hearing what you guys think about the story. Anyways, as we can see, Teddy has changed his ways and his beliefs of this sort of thing. Infact, it was a major change, was it not? I sense smut in upcoming chapters ;) I'm considering starting a one shot, so if you have any suggestions for characters please do not be afraid to tell me! I'll take ideas and suggestions! It might have a little spanking going on in the future one shot ;) **

**What do you think is being foreshadowed when Teddy said, "What could go wrong?" ?**

**Again, please comment and review and subscribe, and feel free to suggest characters for a one shot and or a plot! :D Love ya's!**


End file.
